Technologies for reducing errors have been under development so as to improve the accuracy or to expand the usage environment of analog-to-digital conversion apparatuses. Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of conventional technology in which a voltage dividing resistor circuit is connected to a thermistor and data converted to have linear characteristics is output. In the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, linear correction is performed on the temperature characteristic of the voltage output of the thermistor.